Hey, We're Percabeth
by iRead-iShip-iFangirl
Summary: Yes, it is another 'people meet Percabeth' story, but I love those kinds no matter how cliche they are. Collection of One-shots, unless I say otherwise. Updating: WHENEVER a chapter is done. Picture credit Viria. Rated T because I said so.
1. School Dances, Auntie A, and Leo

**I wrote this on my iPad at 2:33 in the morning because I can't get this idea out of my head.**

**Disclaimer:**** I asked to own PJO for my birthday, but I still have to wait 16 more days. **

* * *

Percy's POV

"Hey Percy, do you want to go to the dance with me? Samantha, I think, asked.

"No." I said. That's what I've said to all 15 of them that's asked me, and it's only lunch.

I walk into the lunch room and sit at the table I always sit at. James and Roger are already there and Jordan probably's in the office, again. I put my head on the table and groan.

"Why does every girl have to ask me out? I'm not going to the stupid dance." James laughs and says

"Good. The more girls you turn down, the more girls left for me choose to from." He has worse luck then Leo when it comes to girls.

"Keep dreaming." Roger says to James. Just then Jordan comes running in with a crazy smile on his face.

"Hey guys, my sister's all girls boarding school is having a dance and they're allowed to bring up to 5 guests. Who wants to come?" He says James and Roger both nod their heads. He turns to me with a hopeful look on his face.

"Will you come?"

"No."

"Why not? It's a school full of girls, no guys, JUST GIRLS."

"Because I already have a girlfriend. You guys just won't believe me!"

"I'll give you five dollars." I look to see if he's lying. He's not.

"Ten."

"Deal." We shake hands and he looks like he just won the lottery, which makes no since because he'll be losing ten bucks.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Are you going to come downstairs for the dance tonight?" My roommate, Alyssa, asks me. "My brother's bringing some friends."

"No. I need to study for the science test on Monday." I probably won't end up studying, but Iris-messaging Percy.

"But you have the entire weekend to study. I promise I won't make you go to any other dance this year." She puts a pout on her face. It's not as good as Percy's, but I give in anyways.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a dress." Right after I said this the announcement machine went off.

"Annabeth Chase, please report to the front office." I sigh and make my way to the door.

"Good Luck and see you at the party!"

When I get to the office I see a sight that was not what I was expecting.

It was Leo and he had a package.

"Leo, what are you doing here and what's the package for?" I ask him.

"I'm here to be your date for your school dance and the package is a gift from your Auntie A." he says with a mischievous grin.

I sigh and take the gift from him. I immediately can tell it's a dress.

"Aphrodite." I mutter.

"You can be my date if you really want to, but I'm not dancing with you." I say louder to Leo.

"Fine with me." I look at the time and notice it's 7:36, nine minutes till the dance.

"Follow me." I say to Leo.

We go up to my dorm and I tell him to sit on floor in the middle of the room. I go into the bathroom and change into the dress.

It's silver and sparkly, but really simple. Much better then what she could've given me. I shudder at just the thought of it. I look in the bag and see silver ballet flats with little bows on them. At least they aren't heals.

I walk into the room and see Leo trying to stand on his head. It's not really working, he keeps falling.

"Come on." I say to him. We walk down to the gym. Alyssa runs over to me.

"My brother and his friends are in the parking lot and one of them is really hot, like REALLY, REALLY hot." then she turns to Leo and asks "Can I borrow him for a dance or five?"

"Take him for the whole night, I don't want him." I say with a smile.

* * *

Melanie (random mortal)'s POV

A group of four hot guys walk in. The first one has brown hair and green eyes. He looks like Alyssa so I'm guessing that's her brother, Jordan. I walk over to them and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Melanie."

"I'm James and that's Roger." says the guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Roger's the one with brown hair and blue eyes. "Our friend over there, walking towards the food, is Percy."

Percy. He's the hottest of them all. Messy black hair, beautiful green eyes. OMG! I'm going to make him my boyfriend by the end of this night.

Wait a second, he's not just walking towards the food, he's walking towards Annabeth, the schools biggest nerd. He stopped and is now talking to her. The whole gym's quiet. Some hot guy is talking to a nerd.

"Hey beautiful." he starts. NOW HE'S FLIRTING?

"Hello, to you too mister." she responds. HOW DOES SHE KNOW HOW TO FLIRT?

"Mister. Huh, I'll half to add that to my long list of names. Percy Jackson, Kelp head, Barnacle breath, Seaweed Brain, that one's my favorite given to me by my girlfriend when we were twelve."

"So you have a girlfriend, yet you're flirting with me? That's not very _loyal_ of you."

"I don't think she'll mind."

"Maybe, but I do. I'm her date." He turns and standing there is a short boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Percy turns back to face Annabeth.

"Leo's your date? Why? I thought he annoyed you more then both your brothers combined?"

"He does but my _Auntie A _sent him along with the dress." She says 'Auntie A' with a tone that says she means something else. Percy looks confused but then finally gets it.

"Oh, Piper's mom. One more question. Why have I been here for ten minutes and sill haven't kissed you yet?"

"I don't know. Just kiss me." She says and pulls him down to her lips.

"Okay, okay enough PDA. We get enough of that at camp. Speaking of camp, that's why I was really here. Chi-Mr. Brunner wants you there." Leo says.

* * *

So... how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Leave a review! Tell me what needed to be fixed, what was good, if Annabeth was OOC, or if you have an idea you want me to do. The ending wasn't that good, I know, but I couldn't think of anything and I'm supposed to be packing for camp right now. Hopefully, I'l be able to get 3-4 more chapters in before I leave in 3 days.

-Maya


	2. Rosemary

**I feel really bad for not updating before going to camp like I said I would and this chapter kind of sucks. But on the bright side I'm working on the next one. I now truly understand why writers love getting reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm pretty sure my grin would've beaten the Cheshire cat's. Thank you to everyone who:**

**Reviewed:**

**Monsterfighter101**

**thaliagrace123**

**Jedi1**

**PercabethxEverlarkxClace **

**Doughnutswilderness**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Followed:**

**TMIforlife**

** Angelo**

**RulerHannahJane**

**Jinx-Metal**

**Wisegirl13**

**IamElizaBennet**

**Cupcaaake**

**sankrisid23**

**Creamoe**

**aeriettaxx**

**13morgane**

**cupcakesdofart**

**Percabethrules and Jason sucks**

**Oceans Where My Feet May Fail**

**PercabethxEverlarkxClace**

**And Favorited:**

**lots of other people mentioned up there ^^**

**justarandomemma**

**WiseGirl1190**

**Abiit**

**adebisi980**

**ArcherGirl12**

**Power214063**

**The Child of Hades and Loki**

Rosemary's POV  
I just knocked on the door to the Blowfis' apartment. I was here for a publishing party. I being the publisher, and Sally Blowfis being the author. This was Sally's first book so I was pretty positive she was going to go all out for a party.

I was about to knock on the door, again, when Paul Blowfis, Sally's husband, opened the door. "Come on in." He started. "There's food over there and everyone's pretty much spread out and talking." He seemed a little nervous talking to me, well I was pretty famous, young publisher. Guess that's what happens when you're a daughter of Athena.

I saw a group of teenagers over in the corner talking, there was only four of them. I guessed they must of been Sally's son's, Percy, friends.

I was talking to some of the other authors I've published, when I saw them leave. Just the two of them. They walked down the little hallway to a room, most likely the boys's room. I excused myself and followed them. The girl just looks so familiar.

The door on the end of the hall was opened just a crack. I peeked my head in and, thankfully, they were sitting on the bed facing away from me. The girl started talking.

"What are we going to do Perce, we've barely gotten any sleep, and nightmares keep haunting us."

"I don't know, Annabeth, I just don't know." the boy, Perce, replied with. He kissed the top of her head.

Feeling like I was intruding on special moment, so I went and used the bathroom like I said I was doing.

When I went back to look at them, no I was not stalking, they were making out and the boy didn't have a shirt on. I was about to go get Sally to notify her, when I heard voices.

"Come on Deathbreath, they're probably in Kelp Head's room making out." It was defiantly a girl's voice and they were coming this way.

"I'm coming, Thalia, I'm coming." must be whoever 'Deathbreath' is.

When they passed me, I just walked by, but then I stopped to listen to their conversation.

" Nico, quick get the monster proof camera, and film this. We could sell this to the Aphrodite cabin for fifty drachmas and make a copy for the Stolls, who would also pay fifty drachmas."  
Thalia said.

"There that enough?"

"Perfect. Now let's stop this while only Percy's missing a shirt." she walks into the room "Hello, lovebirds. Now let's give Percy back his shirt and get back to camp. You guys can finish that in Percy's cabin."

"Shut up, Thalia."

"Yeah, maybe I want to go to camp without a shirt and watch the Aphrodite cabin faint."

"Percy, put on the dam shirt!" There was some laughing from two of them and then silence.

I turned when the door opened and a redhead came running in.

"Guys, ew Percy put a shirt on, you guys have to be at camp now. Chiron's getting mad." She said.

"Oh, Styx. Chiron's mad? That never happens, even when I sneak out of camp."

"Okay, Chiron isn't mad. I just thought that would've made you get ready faster."

"Alright, I'm ready. We have to tell my mom I'm leaving." They all started walking down the hall when they noticed me.

The goth girl tried to use the mist on me. I laughed at her.

"That's not going to work. I'm Rosemary, daughter of Athena." Everyone turned to the blonde girl, who I'm guessing was my sister because she had the typical Athenian gray eyes.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, but I don't think I've seen you before." she says.

"I believe I left a little after you came. You had the friend who got turned into a tree, right?" I reply.

"Yeah, that's her." She pointed to the goth girl. "Okay well, Percy needs to tell his mom we're going and-wait where'd Percy go?"

"I'm right here. I just went to get some cookies."

"Of course you did. Let's go, then. Bye Rosemary." Everyone else followed her example by saying "bye", and then left.

I went back to the party.

**It sucks, but I had that sort of idea and then when I tried to write it, I failed. ****Leave any idea in a review. Tell me if you liked it or not. Did you get The Titan's Curse reference? I'm going to go eat my frozen pizza and read another ****_Divergent _****'****no war story'. **

**DFTBA!**

**-Maya**

**PS **

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own PJO/HOO, sadly.**


	3. Family Reunion

**Thank you for the NEW 12 favorites, 16 follows, and 4 reviews. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever.**

**Disclaimer:** **I still don't own PJO or HOO, peanut butter, marshmallows, M&Ms, the color green, Animal Planet… or a chocolate bar. I would like a chocolate bar.**

**Warning: Annabeth may seem OOC, she is a very hard character to write, in my opinion.**

**Time: A little after the giant war.**

Annabeth's POV

"Please Percy? It's just for the weekend." I begged. I was talking to Percy, and trying to convince him to come to my family reunion with me. Yes, a family reunion. I've been able to get out of them by running away, not going home, staying at camp, wars, and being in Hell. Now there's nothing in my way affecting me from being able to go, sadly. Percy sighed.

"Fine, but if one person insults me, I'm out." I laughed.

"Percy, no one is going to insult you, my dad likes to 'brag' about me."

"Brag about you?"

"He says things about how I saved the world side by side with my best friend." A look of confusion crosses Percy's face.

"You haven't told him we've been dating for a_ year, _and they know about your Godly side?" He emphasized the year part.

"I've told him, but he says I have to tell everyone when I go, and he had to tell the truth, Helen* made him. So will you please, please come with me?" I try to mock his puppy dog eyes. It's working.

"Fine. I'll come." My 'begging face' turns into a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We'll pick you up at around three in the afternoon tomorrow." I say while swiping through the IM before he can change his mind.

Time skip-

I stepped out of the car slowly. Bobby and Matthew already ran out, probably to go annoy people, and Percy fell asleep in the car. I'm pretty sure we're at one of Helen's brother's farm house. I'm sure I haven't been here since I was five or so.

"Annabeth, come help me unpack the car, and then wake up Percy." My dad called.

I walked over to the back of the car and grabbed Percy's bag and my bag. Helen called Bobby and Matthew back to grab their own bags.

"Uncle Ralph is letting us use two bedrooms that are connected with a bathroom in the middle." My dad continues. "Bobby and Matthew can sleep on the floor in our room, and you and Percy can have the other room."

I give him a nod so he knows I heard him and go to wake Percy up. I sit on the chair next to him and whisper in his ear.

"Percy, the cookies are ready."

"But, Grover, that's my enchilada." He mumbles back.

"Don't you want the cookies?"

"Give me the peanut butter marshmallow green M&Ms."

"Okay, I'll just eat them all." His eyes flash open and he grabs my wrist.

"Not so fast."

"Well then get out of the car, and take your bag inside."

I get out of the car with him following and hand him his bag. I follow my dad into the house and up the stairs to the rooms. His room has a queen bed, an air mattress on the floor, a desk in the corner, a TV, and a closet. It's not a very interesting room.

Percy's and my room has a set of bunk beds, a TV, a desk filled with crayons and other art supplies, and a big bookshelf full of kids books. This room is much more kid friendly.

We set our bags down after having a thumb war to decide what to watch on TV. I win, obviously, and we end up watching Animal Planet for an hour before dinner.

"Annabeth, Dinner!" Someone calls. I think it's Sophie, Helen's sister. I turn off the TV and drag Percy down the steps. I've noticed he's been really quiet.

"You've been quiet. Is there a reason?" I ask

"Well, I'm sure it's not because I'm about to meet all of your family." He replies with sarcasm on every single syllable.

"It's not all my family, just Helen's side." He gives me a look as if to say 'And your point is?' I just laugh and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh! PDA! PDA! Alert! Alert! Houston, we have a problem! There's a bad case of Public Display of Affection on the stairs. We need back up. I repeat, we need back up." coming from Bobby and Matthew. Before I can hurt them, they run back into the dining room, luckily only my dad heard them. I sigh and walk in with Percy following me. The only two seats are left next to Bobby and Matthew, yay us.

Helen's mom and dad come out with lots and lots of food. Which makes since, it's a big family. "How about we do some introductions, like every year? I'll start. I'm Grandma Maria and this is Grandpa John." She says. She nudges the person to her right to continue.

"I'm Sebastian, the oldest kid of Maria and John. I'm married to Molly. My three kids are Keri, who's sixteen, Julia, fifteen, and Lacey, seven." he says.

"I'm Sophie, second oldest kid. I'm married to James, we have the triplets: Anastasia, Colten, and Wolfgang, twelve years old." she says.

"I'm Theo, youngest kid, happily married to Harper. Our lovely kids are Theo Jr; nineteen, Lizzie, thirteen, Christina, ten, and Leighton, six." he says, a little too perky.

"Harris here, the second youngest kid, married to Veronica with our five kids. Here we have Kaylee, who's sixteen, Kylie, fifteen, Tim and Jim, five year old twins, and Lucy at three years old." he says before turning to Helen.

"I'm Helen, the middle child, and I'm married to Fredrick. Our kids are Bobby and Matthew, eight years old**, and my step-daughter is Annabeth, seventeen years old." she says, leaving Percy to introduce himself. I turn to Percy, who isn't paying attention at all, and nudge him with my shoulder.

He quickly gets what I mean and starts speaking. "My name's Percy Jackson, I'll seventeen, and I'm Annabeth's boyfriend." The last three words starts a lot of talking.

"Annabeth has a boyfriend?"

"Since when?"

"If Annabeth has a boyfriend, can I?"

"She's too young to have a boyfriend!"

"How can she get a boyfriend, but I can't?"

"She should not have a boyfriend!"

"Do his parents know?"

"How do you trust them?"

"Is he like her?"

"That's so cute! What were the first words said to each other? Where was your first kiss? How long have you known each other? You make such a cute couple."

"Why would you approve of this, Helen?"

After that question, my dad quiets everyone down. "It was not Helen's choice. It was my choice and I'm fine with it. Percy's a great guy."

"Thank you!" Percy exclaimed. "Now Annabeth will answer all your questions." Everyone now looks at me. Great (catch the sarcasm).

"Well, it's been a year and ten days. Yes, his parents know. Yes, he's a son of Poseidon. The first words spoken was me saying 'You drool in your sleep.'. Our first kiss was right before he blew up a mountain, and he still didn't get the hint. We've known each other for six years. We got together after our camp threw us in the lake."

"You are wrong, Wise girl." Percy starts. "The first words were you saying, and I quote, 'He's the one. He has to be.' right before I went unconscious." He smiles because he knows he's right.

There's an uncomfortable silence before Marie interrupts it. "Who would like to start dinner?"

Sooooooooo, what did you think? Love it? Like it? It's okay? Hate it?

It's not my favorite and I really couldn't think of what else to do for it. I have a different chapter started on my iPad that I'll try to finish tonight and put up tomorrow.

DFTBA!

-Maya

*=I'm not sure what Annabeth's stepmom's name is, so I just picked a name that I've seen used before

**= I don't know the real age difference, so I just made them twins and gave them an age.


	4. Another reunion

**Hi peoples! Here is chapter 4! **

**I've decided to update on Wednesdays now because school starts next week and it will be my only free day. Thank you for the ****3**** reviews, ****15**** favorites, and ****16**** follows! **

Justin's POV

I was pulling up into the parking lot of my old high school. I haven't been here in 15 years, but for some reason, I'm really happy to be back. It makes no sense, really, since high school was the worst years of my life, but it's probably because I'll get to brag to everyone about my new job at Olympian's Architect. Sure I've never met the owner of the company, but I still got hired. It's just making it easier to score a date with my crush.

My crush.

I've known her all through high school. I asked her out once, but she had a boyfriend then. I'm sure she was free now. I still have a crush on her. I was a BIG nerd, and even though she didn't look like it, she was one too. I knew she wanted to be an architect, so this just made it easier to relate with her about something. What was her name, you ask? Annabeth Chase. She was beautiful. Curly, blonde hair and stunning, gray eyes. I was going to get a date with her. I just knew it.

I walk in and look around for her. She's looking around as if she were looking for someone. I walk up to her and start a conversation.

"Hey, do you remember me? I'm Justin." I ask.

"Oh yeah. You were the only other person to know pi was longer than 3.14." she replies. We both laugh at that.

"How has the last ten years been for you?"

"They've been good. I'm married-" she continued to talk, but I stopped listening there. Surly, this guy can't be better then me, right? I bet he doesn't know anything about architecture. "How's life been for you?" she asks me.

"Oh, it's great. I just got a new job at Olympian's Architect. It's a really cool Greece and Roman themed architecture company." She lights up excited about that. I knew she would.

"So, you're the new guy. I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you formally. Let's start over. I'm Annabeth Jackson, owner of Olympian's Architect." Wait, what?

Before I can reply, a guy comes over with a little girl in his hands and a boy following him. The guy has black hair and sea green eyes. The girl has curly blonde hair, like Annabeth's, with the guy's eyes. The boy has the black hair with Annabeth's eyes. The boy runs up to Annabeth. "Mommy!"

"Hey, Luke. How was school today?" she replies.

"We learned about money. Did you know four quarters makes a dollar?" she laughs.

"Yes I did. I'm glad you know too." The guy and little girl have reached us now and the girl reaches over to Annabeth.

Annabeth takes her in her arms. "Mama!" she giggles. You know, how like when two year olds say something and they just laugh for no reason? Yeah, that's what she did.

"Hi Lizzie. Did you have a good day with dad?" she asked.

The guy, I'm guessing their dad and Annabeth's husband, came over and kissed Annabeth's forehead. "If your definition of good is making a mess when trying to just make one batch of cookies, then yes it was a good day." Annabeth then seems to remember I'm here, after laughing and giving the guy a kiss. On the lips.

"Justin, this is my husband Percy, my son Luke, and my daughter Lizzie, short for Elizabeth. Percy, Luke, and Lizzie this is Justin, an old classmate." I shake Percy's hand and say hi to Luke and Lizzie, but I'm just looking for a chance to escape.

"Oh, I think I see Miranda over there. I'm just going to say hi." I end up getting a date with Miranda, but I never forgot Annabeth.

**Aww, he got a nice ending. Did you like it? Did you hate it? You should tell me in a review. This is the shortest on her, sorry hopefully next week's will be longer! If you have a request or an idea you should totally tell me, you will get credit for it.**

**I also have a Hunger Games One-shot in mind so I may have that out sometime and I may do a Selection story, but not till a while.**

**First person to figure out where Elizabeth (Lizzie)'s name came from, gets mentioned in the next chapter!**

**DFTBA**

**-Maya**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO or HOO. It's sad. Now I'm gonna go eat some food, which I do own!**


	5. Boot Camp

**Hey! Thank you for the 9 Reviews, 6 Follows, and 6 Favorites. **

**So sorry I didn't update last week, when I got home from school our internet wouldn't work and then my mom took away my laptop and I got it back yesterday.**

**ChocolateWriter was the first person to guess correctly. Lizzie was named after ****Rachel**** Elizabeth ****Dare.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or HOO.**

Allie's POV:

Whenever a guy comes to this school, he's the talk of the week. He'll leave wondering what drove him to be as insane to come to an all-girls boarding school. As far as I knew, there was a, and I quote, 'hot guy with perfect hair and eyes who has muscles bigger than the Social studies books' who was guest teaching gym. I don't know if that's true, considering the Social Studies books are humongous, but gym hasn't started yet.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the special guest joining us today, but before he comes out we have to take attendance." Mrs. Matheson starts.

"Allie?"

"Here." I call out. Gym's my favorite class and if there's a hot guy here, that makes it even better.

"Annabeth?" there's an awkward silence. Annabeth either isn't listening or she's not here, which doesn't make sense because Annabeth hasn't missed or been late to a class all year. Right before Mrs. Matheson can mark her absent, she comes running in.

"Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Barns wanted to talk to me after class." Is what she uses for an excuse. Mrs. Matheson just nods her head and moves on.

"Candace?"

"Here."

"Erika?"

"Here."

"Erin?"

"Here!"

"Hallie?"

"Here."

"Kelsey?"

"Here!"

"Kiera?"

"Here."

"Kimberley?"

"Here!"

"Nikki?"

"Here."

"Sage."

"Here!"

"Sidney?"

"Here."

"Simone?"

"Here."

"Zola?"

"Here." She continued for about fifteen more students before she closed her book.

"I'm sure you've heard of the guest we have today, but I will introduce him. Everyone, please welcome Percy Jackson who will be doing a type of boot camp."

Boot camp? BOOT camp? BOOT CAMP? Haha, yea-no, I'm not participating.

And then he walked in.

Perfect black messy hair, beautiful sea-green eyes, and muscles that _were _as big as the science books.

"Hello, uh, my name's Percy. Over there is my friend Jason, who's just going to help supervise." He started. "We're going to start with an obstacle course and it will involve a lot of work." He motions to the thing that looks like one of the bouncy houses behind him. "Is there anyone who wants to try and see if they can get it right?"

About six people raise their hand. I surprise myself as being one of those six people. Annabeth, Nikki, Sage, Zola, Candace are the other five. "Alright that's good. All six of you come down." he says. "Names?"

"Zola."

"Candace."

"Nikki."

"Annabeth."

"Allie."

"Sage."

"Alright so Annabeth and Allie first, then Nikki and Zola, and then Sage and Candace." Annabeth and I go over to the start where you jump in and what for the whistle.

(insert whistle sound here)

We dive in and immediately there's things popping out of the sides. I dodge them and squeeze through the very inclosedish wall. Definitely not good for claustrophobic people. Now I have things popping up from the ground. I get tripped by one, but then start climbing the rock wall in front of me. I go down the slide and there's the things in the sides again. Now I have to crawl under the bar like things before getting back to another inclosedish wall thing. I end by going up another rock wall and sliding down the slide. I jump up and I see Annabeth beat me. Not surprised.

"Annabeth, you beat Allie by six and a half seconds." Percy says. Annabeth just gave him a thumbs up and took a drink of water. I'm still standing there, wondering how she beat me by that much, when Zola stumbled out. She beat Nikki by one and a half seconds. Sage beat Candace by two seconds.

Once a person finishes the course, they get to go outside and run for seven minutes straight. After my time, I feel like I'm about to die. Annabeth looks like she barely broke a sweat. "How do you do it?" I ask her.

"Huh?" she looks surprised to see me. I haven't talked to her once all year. "Oh. Well, I imagine big monsters or spiders chasing me." She replies before going over to talk to Jason.

I go back into the gym where the inflatable is gone, targets are out and there's a bin for bows and a bin for arrows. I like archery. At least I won't have to move too much.

"So now that everyone has down the obstacle course and ran for seven minutes, we are going to do some archery." Jason started. "I'm going to be teaching it because Percy is horrible and he doesn't want to accidently hurt someone."

"The was one time. and it's not my fault Thalia was in the way." Percy protested.

"She was standing behind you!" That one sentence was enough to make Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny now do ya Wise girl?" Percy had this really adorable, lopsided grin on his face.

"Well Seaweed brain, Thalia was standing behind a tree fifteen feet away from you." Annabeth said while trying to stifle her laugh.

Before anyone could reply, the doors burst open and a punk looking fifteen year old girl walked in. "Actually, Annie, it was twenty feet away and there was two trees next to it making a solid wall." She said. She came over and gave Annabeth a hug before hugging Percy and Jason.

"Everyone this is Thalia, my cousin and Jason's sister." Percy said. "Now start shooting those arrows."

Whenever Thalia shot, she made a perfect bulls-eye. After shooting about ten arrows, the bell rang. Everyone out their bows away, and even though we all raced out, I'm pretty sure we all saw Annabeth kiss Percy. On the lips. With Percy kissing back.

She got corned and got asked a lot of questions that day.

**1,021 words! Celebrate! **

**Please review. Really I like hearing if you guys like it or not.**

**Again I'm sorry for not updating last Wednesday but it had been the first day of school and I'm also doing cross-country after school. I will try to update on Saturday(in 3 days), but no promises.**

**DFTBA!**

**-Maya**


End file.
